


sharp

by shiinaahiso



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiinaahiso/pseuds/shiinaahiso
Summary: •騾個人向•私設如山（部分僅限本篇），開局一句話，後續全靠編•可能滿足了作者陰暗的癖好什麼的，但實際上還是為了爽•有虐殺/控制/血漿表現，雷者慎入





	sharp

《锋利面》

"……我曾以情感控制的手法處決過叛徒，我向你保證，再也沒有更殘酷的死法了。……"

/

幽暗漫長的廊道上，一個男人奔跑著。人影稀少的整個區域都迴響著他紊亂的呼吸聲。

他身著墨藍色軍裝，胸口處以激光刺繡繡著銀色的雙刃與四角星圖案*，現在任何一顆星球的人都能認出，那是現今支配著銀河大半的強大政體——行星聯盟（Union of Worlds）的標誌。由神秘的獨裁者"騾"在短短幾年間建立，已經成為基地後新的力量代名詞。能在星際最強者羽翼庇護下謀上個一官半職，本是無數有志青年的願望，然而聯盟體系嚴密，能攀上高峰的也是鳳毛麟角。

而這位奔跑中，不，準確來說應該是在逃亡中的男人，戈雷夫•賓傑拜*，即是那少數在高層穩定棲身的幸運兒之一。但他——起碼是現在的他則無法如此認為。

陷進了最壞的情況無法脫身，未來希望渺茫。這是目前他心裡所想的東西。

因為他背叛了行星聯盟。

/

大約是三個月前，他所管理的星系內的反抗武裝秘密聯繫上了他。本應在接收到的第一刻向首都彙報，他卻鬼使神差地放下通訊器，轉而接通了聯絡來的組織。這之後，他便與其保持聯繫至今，不知道是因為什麼無可捕捉形影的力量，使反逆的想法在他心靈深處滋生繁殖，噴涌而出，化成了機體內部暗藏的濃水。

直到起義發生，他一直用後備渠道給予支持，可謂是整個星系暴亂的真正始作俑者。計劃一切順利，可奈何僅僅幾顆星球的兵力對抗騾的大軍完全是以卵擊石，經過簡單的幾輪對火後最終落敗。

作為政治中心的他所在的星球已被攻下，只要騾派人或是親臨此地，就能發現他與民兵勾結的證據，到那時他就完了。

戈雷夫在得知消息后立馬沿著準備的後路逃亡。這是條秘密通道，舊帝國時代的建築遺骸，騾的手下不可能找到這裡，他是安全的。

稍微冷靜了些後，他準備在原地歇息片刻調整呼吸。但就在停下腳步的一瞬，走廊內突然亮如白晝，同時響起尖利的嗡鳴聲。

突如其來開啟的熾光燈使他不由得閤起眼，待意識從驚愕中恢復時，他發現面前數米處站著一個人。緩慢地抬起頭，映入眼簾的首先是光亮一塵不染的黑色尖頭皮靴與深色軍褲，細瘦的腰部往上隨意披著件白襯衫和披肩外套，喉結異常突出的脖子上挂著張怪異玩味的笑臉，約三英寸高的長鼻子十分顯眼。

他面前的，正是當今的銀河之主，"聯盟第一公民"騾本人。

看到了來人面孔，男人心中本應被無限放大的恐懼竟被其他的什麼東西替代。那是屬於人類生物本能的對異己的排斥，輕蔑與嘲弄的感情佔了上風。

是的，他知道，在宇宙間被傳得神乎其神的超人，其實是個醜怪羸弱的皮包骨。說來奇怪，他早在被招安時就被從心裡剔除了這種想法，現在又因為什麼不得而知的原因重現了。

"你這麼急匆匆是要去哪？戈雷夫•賓傑拜…"騾開口了，音調悠閒包裹著一分陰鬱，如果不是眼中那宛如看死人的神色，還真像是在建築內偶遇一般。"讓我猜猜，肯定不是去向我彙報有關星系內部反抗軍的事情，因為幾個月前你就應該告訴我了。"

他的手裡把玩著一個小巧的裝置，應該就是啟用走廊照明用的開關。

"現在你還能說些什麼？我 忠 心 的總督？"

無處辯解。無論神通廣大的第一公民到底用了什麼方法找到的他，戈雷夫能確定的是，他逃不掉了。騾的部下正從數個方向趕來。仿佛能看見頭上數百英尺，巨大的星艦掠過城市，爆炸聲與火光起此彼伏地降臨于樓宇、田野間，無數的士兵甚至民眾流血死去。一股無名的憤怒從腹間升起。

"這是你應得的……！等著吧，遲早反抗的聲音會遍佈整個銀河！"他喊道，額頭爆出青筋，理性已經消散殆盡，只剩下亡命賭徒的混亂與濫語。

騾站在原地，看起來毫無動搖。他開口："我不知道是什麼讓你產生了錯覺，就像我不知道叛亂竟會發生……很遺憾，你還是睜開眼睛看看，現在銀河的每個角落，包括我觸及與未觸及到的、無不在慶賀與暗地裡慶幸我給予他們的繁榮與和平。你的星系是個例外……而原因，我會找出來的。"

他開始緩慢地向前渡步，話語中蘊藏的恐怖真相令戈雷夫瀕臨崩潰邊緣，"雖然我沒有做過類似的假設……但你知道叛徒會是什麼下場嗎？"

戈雷夫終於開始無謂地大喊與搖晃著奔逃，卻被趕來的幾名手下壓制住，按住雙手和肢體準備把他帶離走廊。他一邊掙扎著一邊惡狠狠地咒罵："你不會得逞的，你這個獨裁者！！我等著你落敗的那一天來，你這個笑柄，你這個醜惡的怪胎！！！"他上氣不接下氣，口水幾乎甩出口腔。

突然地，憤怒與厭惡瞬時被劇烈的恐懼與疼痛代替，千刀萬剮般直入體膚，宛如數萬隻螞蟻啃食神經，將任何正常的意識吞噬殆盡。他跪在地上，撕扯著自己的臉孔。在陷入昏迷前，余光裡掠過了騾嘴角下垂、他所見過最陰森恐怖的面孔。

tbc


End file.
